


Here For The Holidays

by ourladyofthegays



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourladyofthegays/pseuds/ourladyofthegays
Summary: Long-distance relationships are hard, especially around the holidays. But maybe it won't be so hard this year, because this year they'll have each other. When Hélène spontaneously books a flight to visit Marya, they end up with a whole two weeks together... but will it be enough time?
Relationships: Marya Dmitryevna Akhrosimova/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Here For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got A03 and decided to start a Marlene fic... now time to see if I'll actually continue it or not.

Sitting in her apartment, Marya watched mindlessly as her knitting needles moved, weaving in and out of the wool, creating intricate patterns as they did so. She was making a sweater and was almost done. Just in time too, for it was nearly Christmas. Her goddaughter had asked if she could bring her girlfriend along with her for Christmas, and of course, Marya had said yes. But it also meant Marya had to knit her a sweater as well, for she had knitted matching ones for herself and both of her goddaughters. She had made one for her girlfriend, Hélène, as well, but with how far away she lived, Marya knew it wouldn't have shipped in time. She hadn't bothered to send it. 

Setting the knitting needles aside, she took a sip of her tea and adjusted her blanket, which had slipped down as she knitted. Much like many of the other blankets she had in her house, this one was knitted. It was more special to her though, for this was made by her goddaughter, Sonya, when Marya was teaching her to knit. 

She grabbed the tv remote and changed the channel, no longer wanting to watch the nature documentary that was currently playing. Halfway through finding something to watch, she heard a knock on the door. "Who's there?" She called out, setting the remote back down on the table. 

"Guess," a voice replied. 

Marya let out a gasp and jumped up from the couch, letting her blanket fall to the floor as she rushed over to open the door. And when she did, there stood Hélène, a bag in each hand and a smile on her face. 

"Oh my god. Hélène! How are you here?" Marya asked frantically, pulling her girlfriend in for a hug before ushering her inside. 

"I booked a last-minute flight." Neither woman could stop the joy bubbling inside them, both of them smiling from ear to ear. 

"But we said we were going to wait until next summer for you to come to visit. How did you get the money to buy a ticket? Especially one so last minute." 

"I've been saving for a few months." Hélène closed the front door, not wanting anyone to intrude, then set her bags down and turned back to Marya. "I wanted to surprise you and fly down for Christmas. But then you said you wanted to wait until the summer and I was worried you wouldn't want me to come and I considered just asking you but then it wouldn't a surprise and I wanted it to be a surprise so I talked to Sonya and Natasha and they said you'd be happy to see me and that last Christmas you were"—she used air quotes—'all sad because I wasn't here." She paused for a moment, remembering the conversation she had with them. "Well, apparently you never said that was the reason, but they just kind of assumed it was because you were alone and missed me." 

Marya let out a chuckle. "They were right. I wanted to see you so badly. I checked all my accounts to see if there was any way I could afford to fly there, but... I didn't have enough money." 

Hélène smiled and pulled Marya in for a hug. "I know I'm a bit late but, I'm here now." 

Marya chuckled, then asked, "How long are you staying?" 

"Two weeks." Marya pulled away from the hug, eyes wide. She had not expected Hélène to be staying for so long. She wasn't upset though, even if Hélène seemed to think otherwise. "But I totally understand if you don't want me here that long. I talked to Sonya and Natasha and they said I can stay with one of them." 

"No! No, of course, I want you here. I haven't seen you in over two years, Hélène. I'll take all the time I can get." She smiled. "It's so nice to finally see you again. I missed you so much." 

"I've missed you too, Masha. Being long-distance sucks. All I could think about on the plane was finally getting to see you." 

Marya sighed. "You're right Hélène... long distance does suck. You're gonna have to go again in two weeks..." Her face fell. Such a perfect moment ruined. 

"Marya, it'll be okay. Two weeks together is plenty of time," she said, trying her best to remain optimistic. She had already thought about that-- and cried about it too. She would never be ready to leave Marya. "But there's no point talking about this now. We have two weeks together, so let's make the most of it." 

"I know, you're right. I just... I don't want you to leave." 

"I don't want to leave either. I wish I could just stay here with you forever. Then I wouldn't have to deal with my stupid dad." She imitated her father's deep, growly voice, saying "Elena, when are you gonna get a husband? Elena, why are you wasting all of your money to go see that girl?" She sighed, then dropped the stupid voice. "He still doesn't know we're dating. I'm scared to tell him." 

Marya frowned. She hated that he didn't know, but she knew it was for the best. "I know it sucks Hélène. And maybe someday you can move here with me. But... not yet." 

Hélène nodded. "I know. But can we... can we not talk about this right now? I don't want to be sad. I wanna have fun while I'm here with you." 

Marya nodded and took a seat on the couch, opening her arms for a hug. Hélène kicked her shoes off, knowing Marya would be angry at her for walking on the freshly cleaned floor with shoes—she had cleaned the entire apartment in the past few days since people were coming over for Christmas dinner—and moved over to the couch where Marya was sitting, crawling into her lap and resting her head on Marya's shoulder, her hands wrapped around her waist. Though it was difficult with Hélène in her lap, Marya grabbed the blanket she had been using before off the floor and draped it over top of them, then started playing with Hélène's hair. 

They stayed like that for a while, neither woman willing to move away and let the moment end. With such limited time together, they couldn't help but worry that if they were apart for even a minute their time together would be over, and neither one wanted that.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a bit short, hopefully I'll be able to make the next one longer (if I don't abandon this story like I did with so many others). This is my first time writing a Great Comet fanfic, so I'm sorry if any of the characters seem wrong. Feedback would be greatly appreciated, and comments make me very happy 👉👈


End file.
